The invention is based on a fuel injection valve for a fuel air mixture type of internal combustion engine. A fuel injection valve is already known (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 36 33 612) in which fuel is sprayed in the form of various streams, which may be aimed at various inlet valves of the engine. This fuel injection valve has the disadvantage, however, of lacking any special provisions for preparing the fuel, so that the fuel is ejected into the aspirated air in a more or less string-shaped stream, with large fuel droplets; this causes increased, undesirable wetting of the wall of the air intake tube with fuel, which in turn supplies the engine with a fluctuating fuel-air mixture in an uncontrolled manner, especially if the driver of the vehicle takes an action that causes a sudden opening or closing of the throttle valve disposed in the air intake tube.
In another fuel injection valve (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 24 60 111), swirling of the fuel downstream of the valve seat face has been provided, after which the fuel is sprayed in a cone-shaped fuel stream through a metering opening into the air intake tube.